


I Think Your Train Is Leaving

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Cartinelli - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Male-Female Friendship, Psychological Drama, SHIELD, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Sharon stayed standing rigidly to attention even after the door had shut and silence had descended. Maria similarly stiffly perched on the edge of the desk. After a long moment, she turned her head, speaking softly. “You should call her.”

Jolted out of her self-imposed thoughtful trance, Sharon hesitantly nodded, mumbling an affirmation as she crossed the office. Reaching for the secure line, she took a moment to compose herself then reached down. A passing distraction as Maria moved behind her and exited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shrill ringing of the phone jolted Angie to attention, shaking her head as she pushed the book aside. Pausing to tap her finger against the page she then shuffled across the floor. Retrieving the receiver, she spoke softly. “Hello?”

Sharon paused, then spoke gently. “Aunt Angie, can you let Aunt Peggy know that I got the job.” Angie took a moment to realize the intention behind Sharon’s somewhat vague message. But when it landed, she beamed a smile. “Oh Sharon-”

She knew it would be an awkward conversation later, she’d have to explain how one of the most dependable connections in the country had suddenly shorted out. Yet Sharon had said what she needed to, still not sure if she could believe it herself. Aunt Peggy, Angie too needed to be the very first to know it.

Casting a glance to the window, she tried to observe the city in the distance, muttering her new title to herself. “Deputy Director Carter.”


End file.
